Rose and Rosabaya
by tvdramalover
Summary: A small two part story which could maybe be developed... fluffy as always
1. Chapter 1

**A little one shot… not my best writing but oh well hope you enjoy…**

How you feeling? He asked bringing in a tray which had on it a cup of rosabaya a fresh bowl of fruit and a small vase with a red rose peeking out.

She turned to face him and grunted, her eyes puffy from the lack of sleep, her body looking frail and the colour in her face had completely vanished, her peachy healthy skin had turned into white droopy looking skin.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ring a doctor?" He placed the tray on her bedside table "we have a brilliant family doctor" he kissed her forehead.

A couple of years ago molly would have rolled her eyes 'family doctor' so posh of him but now she didn't notice little things like that, she felt more at ease, not completely in place, as she would never be as 'posh' as he was but she felt comfortable.

"It'll just be a bug" she replied "the medicine you got me has already made me feel better" she struggled out a smile.

"Well, if I can do anything" he wiggled his eyebrows "I'm joking, you're not up for that yet are you" he smirked. "I'm only worried Mol, I've never seen you this ill before and then over a period of a couple of days I've seen you throw up over 20 times".

"I'm fine" she insisted even though she knew she wasn't, her immune system was incredible and she was never ill so she knew something was up.

Her eyes searched his face as he leant over her and plumped her pillows, he handing her the cup of rosabaya helping her take a sip and then carefully placing it back down on the tray.

"You going back to sleep, or do you want me to get the iPad for you?" He smiled "online shopping won't do you any harm will it?" He kissed her cheek not once not twice but three times.

"That would be nice, I think it's..."

Charles interrupted "the dining room table, I'll go get it now".

"I'm very lucky to have you captain" "I'll return the favour when I'm feeling 100%" she smiled the twinkle in her eyes burning through her frail ness.

"I'll sacrifice for 50% Dawes, in fact I'll sacrifice for 10%" he chuckled before making his way out of the bedroom entrance before being run into by Sam who had run up the stairs to see Molly.

"Hey scamp, what you doing?" He asked ruffling his hair.

"Made this card for Molly, I want to watch a film with her" he looked up to his dad, his little hands holding a handmade card which had a drawing of Molly, Charles and Sam on the front with lots of little picture which Charles could only guess were love hearts and flowers.

"Okay... Go on buddy, do you want me to bring you up a drink" he asked.

"Yes please daddy" he shouted back as he raced into Molly and Charles room "Vimto please" he shouted again "oh and in my toy story cup please".

Charles chuckled and placed one foot on the stairs checking his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

_Hey sweetheart, just checking everything is okay? How is molly doing? Do you need me to make something for tea so you don't have to cook tonight?_

As he made his way into the kitchen he walked over to the dining room table and started tapping his fingers against his phone to reply to his mother's text

_Yes everything is fine, just having a lazy day with molly and Sam, they are currently upstairs watching a film, I've got some work and emails to do this afternoon so if you could pop to the shops and pick up some groceries that would be great. Molly is still looking very ill, she won't eat a thing_

He picked out Sam' special toy story cup that Molly had bought him when they went to Florida last year, a holiday with Sam was a huge thing for Charles and the fact he got to spend it with molly as well made it even more perfect. The best 2 weeks of his life, making memories that he would cherish for the rest of his life, apart from the day he got married to her, now that was definitely the best day of his life.

He turned the tap on and felt the water to make sure it was turning cold before reaching down and opening the cupboard and lifting out the bottle of Vimto.

His phone vibrated again.

_Yes that's fine, I'll go to Waitrose this afternoon and drop them off later, make sure she stays hydrated, you should call Dr. Eckleston_

He filled up the cup and then made his way back to the stairs

_Thank you, I'll see you later, I will do if she doesn't improve in the next couple of days_

As he makes his way up the stairs he pauses and laughs to himself 'iPad' he thinks and makes his way back down stairs to pick up the iPad which he then tucks under his armpit.

As he made his way onto the landing he peers into the master bedroom where he finds Molly and Sam tucked into the duvet, Molly's arm wrapped around Sam with his head resting on her shoulder.

As he placed Sam's Vimto on the bed side table he walks round to the other side of the bed and hands Molly the iPad.

"Mum is going to go to the shops and get some stuff in for tea" he whispered "I have some emails that I need to get on with so I'm okay to leave you two".

Molly looked at Sam and smiled before nodding at Charles, smiling showing off her pearly white teeth and emphasising her dimples in her cheeks.

"Dad..." Muttered Sam

"Yes" he replied

"Watch toy story with us?" He pleaded both him and Molly looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Charles smirked "how could I resist, not for long though I have work to do" he said while lifting up the covers and sitting next to Sam, reaching his arm behind his son and stroking the back of Molly's head.

As Sam was immersed in the movie, Charles leant his head back against the headboard turning his head to look at Molly. As she felt his eyes gazing on her, she lifted her eyes up from the iPad screen and turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed

Molly simply nodded with a faint smile.

"You're so not" he whispered with a slight hint of laughter.

"Mol..."

"I know" she answered

They both looked at each other; they didn't have to say what they were thinking because they were both thinking the same thing.

He locked his hand into hers and mouthed "We will talk later, not while Sam is here"

She blinked in acknowledgement and smiled "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied before being shouted at by Sam

"Dad be quiet this is my favourite bit"

"Hey, what about Molly?" Charles enquired

"Molly is poorly daddy, don't blame it on her"

Charles and Molly both laughed before snuggling closer in and watching the film, both thinking about how their conversation later on could change their lives for ever.

**If you have ****the time please leave me a review because they are the nicest things to read and make me smile. Send me any one shot ideas you have as I'm always on the lookout for writing prompts.**


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked into the bedroom, he saw Molly lay in the pile of fluffy cushions, the duvet wrapped around her.

She turned to face him "Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah fine, he's playing downstairs" he replied while getting into bed and cuddling next to her.

"He asked me if you were okay because you looked poorly" he smiled and tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

Molly released a weak laugh and dropped her head onto his shoulder, lifting her arm and placing her hand on his chest.

"You ready to talk?" He asked "We don't have to right now if you don't want" he kissed her forehead to reassure her that the talk would happen whenever she was ready.

"I feel different" she said softly

"Well... Do you think you are? You know..." He asked hesitantly

"You can say the word babe, it's not forbidden" she laughed.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" He asked, caressing her face, taking his hand and turning her head so she was making eye contact with him.

She dropped her eyes, breaking the eye contact, she felt nervous something uncommon for her to feel in the presence of Charles.

"Mol" he whispered "stop doing that" he laughed, making her smile a little.

"I'm..." She began

"You're what?" He asked pulling her body closer to his, not that they weren't already close enough already but he wanted to make her feel relaxed and by making more body contact he thought it would work into her telling him.

"Nervous okay? I'm nervous because what if I am" she replied, her voice breaking with every word, the tears beginning to build up and her wall which had remained so strong for the past couple of days was starting to fall down: releasing all her emotions.

"Mol, if you are then you are, we will deal with that" he said sympathetically "there is nothing to be nervous about; it's a natural part of life you..." He stopped himself from saying 'cockwomble' something they would call each other from time to time but this time he refrained himself from saying it, she was weak and vulnerable he needed to be there for her.

"You were going to say cockwomble wasn't you" she laughed, making Charles join in.

"Will you pick me up a test from the shops, I'll go downstairs and watch Sam, I could do with getting out of bed"

"Of course I will, I'll nip out now" he kissed her lips pressing down and holding the moment for a couple of seconds "I won't be long" he promised.

With that Charles made his way down the staircase, telling Sam where he was going and then the bang of the front door shutting echoed around the house.

She swung her legs round, slowly standing up but falling straight back down due to her feeling dizzy. She sat there for a few minutes before hearing little footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Molly are you okay? Do you want to come and play with me for a bit?" He asked running into the master bedroom and standing by the side of Molly. He noticed she had tears in her eyes and her hands were clutching onto the bed sheets.

He reached out his innocent hand to hers, offering her help. She carefully placed her hand in his and stood up. His little hand giving her that extra boost to stand up and walk. He clutched tight to her hand, not letting go of their bond and helped her down the stairs before guiding her to the sofa.

"Thank you honey" she smiled at him before tapping the sofa to encourage him to sit with her.

As he sat by her, they remained silent watching the television before the silence was broke by Sam's voice.

"You know daddy loves you..." He begun to spoke, not taking his eyes of the TV, Molly turned to face him

"Yes" she smiled, reaching out to him and throwing the blanket over the both of them.

"Does that mean I have to love you too?" He asked.

Molly let out a small chuckle "You don't have to if you don't want to buddy"

"Well I want to" he still remained focus on the television, but he rested back into Molly's arms bring a tear to her eye.

Those words made her realise what she wanted the pregnancy test to say.

* * *

><p>He came home to find his two favourite people snuggled up on the sofa engulfed in pillows and blankets. They were both flat out, Sam's head rising as Molly took each breath.<p>

He quietly placed the shopping bag on the kitchen island, lifting out some Lindt chocolate, Molly's favourite, he'd hoped that it may make her feel better. Chocolate was the way to every girl's heart right? He then started to empty the rest of the contents of the bag into the selected cupboards. He had bought simple plain things like crackers, pasta and chicken soup. The only thing that remained in the bag was a pregnancy test which he left in and then quickly made his way up the stairs to leave in their en-suite. He reached into his pocket to lift out his phone before texting his mum.

_Just had to pop to the shops to pick a few things up, so I have got everything I need in for tea. Thank you anyway and _I'll see you over the weekend, I have Sam on Sunday so maybe if Molly is feeling a little bit we can come round to yours for tea?

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and made his way back down the stairs, he turned to see Sam was awake and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?" he laughed walked over to him and picking him up.

Sam simply nodded before wrapping his arms around Charles's neck and resting his head onto his shoulder.

"Hey, what's with you feeling so tired?" he asked "Mummy will shout at me if you go back to hers all tired, shell be thinking I let you stay up all night" he begun to tickle Sam which made him laugh loudly, dropping his head back as he giggled Sam tried to wiggle his way out of his dads arm.

The sound of both Charles and Sam laughing made Molly wake up.

"Go look in the treat cupboard and take out one chocolate bar" he directed "Get some energy in you but what don't we tell mummy?" he asked smiling at Sam.

"That you gave me chocolate" he giggled before making his way over to the cupboard and reaching in and grabbing a chocolate bar. As soon as he had picked one he scuttled off into his play room.

Molly grinning letting out a faint laugh.

"Oh good afternoon sleep head" he said making his way over to the sofa and lifting up the blanket to get under with her.

"I'm feeling a little better" she smiled "Did you get everything we needed?".

"Yes, the test is upstairs and there is some chocolate in the fridge" he kissed her forehead "I got in some pasta and crackers too".

Molly's eyebrows came closer together, her face puzzled "Oh you do know how to spoil me babe, crackers I don't know how I'll ever repay you" she laughed cheekily.

"Well ill have you know Mrs you have a lot of repaying to do, but I'll let you of until your feeling up to it" he smirked, his eyes staring directly into hers "I got you some pasta and crackers because apparently it helps with sickness".

Molly's eyes widened and she let out a soft smile "Oh" she laughed a little "Thank you" she moved her face into his before gently resting her lips onto his.

"I'm actually feeling kind of hungry" she said breaking away from the kiss.

Charles froze "hungry?" he replied "Hungry stop everything now before you change your mind".

He leaped up and made his way over to the kitchen, lifting out a pan and switching on the oven, he turned the radio on and danced around the kitchen singing with a wooden spoon. As molly sat in delight watching her man make a fool out of himself Sam ran in and joined Molly sitting on the sofa.

"He's never been a very good dancer" he giggled whispering into Molly's ear.

"What are you two whispering about" he asked still tapping his foot to the music.

"Nothing" they both answered in unison.

* * *

><p>"Mol?" Charles asked as he entered their bedroom after saying goodbye to Sam at the front door. Rebecca had come to pick him up and just as Charles had thought he would be Sam was as high as a kite; maybe chocolate was a bad idea.<p>

"I'm in here" she answered, her voice shouting from the bathroom.

He checked his phone as he made his way over to the bathroom.

_Sunday sounds like a plan, hope Molly is feeling better x_

"Who's that?" she asked as Charles pushed the door open to find Molly sat on the toilet seat with the pregnancy test in her hands.

"Just mum, asking if you're…" he lifted his eyes to find that Molly had the test in her hands "Have you done it?" he enquired crouching down to her level.

"No idiot, I was waiting for you" she laughed as Charles wrapped his hands around hers. He stared at her as she fluttered her eyelashes at him; he could see the nervousness in her eyes and reached his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Get out, I can't wee in front of you" Charles looked confused he had seen her naked so many times he lost count.

"I'm not weeing on a stick in front of you" she laughed pushing his chest so he moved back, falling over onto the white fluffy carpet in the bedroom. She reached her hand up and closed the door too.

They were the longest 2 minutes of his life, he sat on the edge of their bed his hands rested on his lap while his feet jumped up and down nervously. His eyes darted up as he saw Molly emerge from the bathroom, the test in her hands. At the moment he appreciated everything he saw, stood in front of him was the woman he longed for, her beautiful brown hair hung either side of her face.

She walked towards him her facial expression not revealing anything. A tear slowly glided down the right side of her face.

"How would you fancy having a baby with me?" she said her eyes twinkling, for the first time in a week she started to look like Molly again her cheekiness shinning through.

"It's positive?" he replied, the words stuttered out of his mouth.

Molly simply nodded and ran up to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist before dropping back onto the bed.

"Words can't describe how much I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"Ditto" she replied, that single word that brought back every single memory from the beginning of their journey, their word.

_**And there you have it another short story... I want to leave it here because in another story I did I wrote about her giving birth etc and I personally think this is a cute and fluffy way to leave it. I haven't fully checked this properly as I have been super busy today so there are probably lots of mistakes so sorry about that. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed reading and thank you so much for the lovely reviews they mean the world to me! My our girl love doesn't stop and I doubt it will for a long time so if people still want me to write then I will do just let me know what you all think, should I carry on writing or not?**_

_**lots and lots of our girl love. X**_


End file.
